


Inktober 2018 - Sanders Sides Edition!

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Some Fluff, and PERHAPS sin?? idk, and hopefully this doesn’t crash and burn?, be prepares for angst, im so sorry guys, love you guys, this is kinda of a shitpost but you can take it as you please, this is my piece for inktober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Prompt for this chapter: September 30 v.s. October 1!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: September 30 v.s. October 1!

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The moon shone through the window, gleaming against any surface it could reach. The sound of the clocking ticking by echoed within the room, pale brown eyes searching the ceiling. For some type of answer.

_11:56 PM._

Virgil Sanders arose from his bed, awaiting this very moment since the beginning of September.

His hair was a bundle of a mess, with dark bags underneath his eyes - Reflecting how exhausted he was from staying up. Adrenaline soared through his veins, voice catching in his throat.

_11:58 PM._

”Two more minutes. . . Come on. Let it strike midnight.” He whispers, tugging the sleeves of his shirt in the darkness. The angsty male watches the clock carefully, standing up now, fists clenching at his sides.

Virgil let out a content sigh, eyes falling shut for a moment. With a final tick, the clock strikes.

_12:00 AM._

* * *

Eyes flying open, a wide smile growing on Virgil’s face, he raises his arms up.

” _Transform_.” He whispers, snapping his fingers, fists uncurling as he does so.

Everything about his room changes before him  - Orange fairy lights unravel across his walls, posters from the Nightmare Before Christmas flourishing. 

His curtains turn their traditional spider pattern to tiny ghosts, with different expressions.

The gifts he had received from the the other Sides reorganized themselves, fake cobwebs appearing in almost every corner of his bedroom.

Cue another snap, as Halloween themed stickers stick to his walls, windows, and door, almost completing the look.

With a wave of his hand, vintage trinkets and toys litter his dresser, a witch’s hat falling atop his head, giddy laughter escaping him.

” _Yes!!”_ He shouts happily, not realizing how booming his voice was, a sudden knock at his door. Cautiously, he glides over, swinging it open.

* * *

There, in all their glory, stood the three other sides dressed in their pajamas. Each of them have a significant look of sleep on their face - Logan being the one who was most awake, surprisingly.

”Good morning kiddo. . .” Patton mumbles, shuffling in, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s shoulders in greeting. He almost falls asleep if Roman didn’t nudge him awake.

”Hey, Sally-Sue! I hope you’re wide awake for Halloween?”

”Roman, it is October 1st, at approximately 12:14 in the morning - It is  _not_ Halloween, I can assure you.”

The dark male can’t help but gape at the group with surprise.

* * *

 ”I— What are you all here? Hell,  _why_ are you all here? Aren’t you guys supposed to be asleep?” Virgil asks, as Patton clicks his tongue, yawning.

”Language - We came to celebrate with you, Virgil! We know how much you love October—“

”— And don’t forget Halloween!—“

”As well as those spiked cups of coffee that tastes like pumpkin spice.” Logan finished for them, adjusting his glasses and fixing the hood of his unicorn onesie.

“What we’re all trying to say, Virge, is that we wouldn’t want to miss out on such an important time for you. We all thought that maybe, like this, you would realize how much we all love you.” Patton states, hugging the smaller male close.

* * *

One by one, everyone closes in, embracing Virgil in a bear hug, oozing with love.

”I— I didn’t expect you guys to do this for me.  Especially at this hour.” He whispers, letting them linger.

”Why, we wouldn’t miss it for the life of us, or yourself. After all, we love you very much, Virgil. ”

”Agreed, Logan! We do love you.”

”Love you, kiddo!”

Tears glimmering in his eyes, Virgil buried his face into their shirts, murmuring his last words for the night before they all returned to their slumber.

”Happy October 1st, guys— I love you all too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to go for something fluffy!
> 
> if this crashes and burns to the ground, let me know— I need feedback!
> 
> Love y’all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is everything okay so far?? All handy dandy?? yikes.
> 
> Prompt for this chapter: Lightning/Rain or storm!

_Drip. Drip._

Logan Frey peered at the clouded window with concerned eyes, his mouth pulled into a tight frown. The forecast had originally called for no signs of rain or a storm, but here they were.

Within a matter of minutes, the rain came down hard - Rattling the frames of the windows, and causing the lights to flicker. A lump formed in the intelligent side’s throat, eyes flickering with fear.

 **~~_No, no. I am not scared of thunderstorms. That’s ridiculous._ ~~ ** ~~~~

Shaking his head, Logan shimmies out of bed, making his way to the kitchen quickly. His stomach craved for something tangy, sweet— Something to distract him for a bit.

* * *

Before he can uncap the delicious treat of Crofters, a flash of lightning struck the sky, a loud clap of thunder following. The jar leaves his fingers and lands on the counter, rolling around in circles.

~~**_I— I am not scared of. . ._**~~

Another strike of light, as well as thunder. Logan lets out a high pitched cry, instinctively covering his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

~~_**I lied, this is illogical of me, I cannot be scared of this - A little bit of rain will not hurt me, I am just—** _ ~~

 “. . . Logan? Logan!” A voice echoed in the kitchen, firm hands finding their way to Logic’s shoulders, squeezing and pulling.

”Logan, can you hear me? Open your eyes and breathe!” The masculine voice said, causing Logan to crack open his eyelids. There, sitting by him, was Roman Prince - Best friend of many years, and. . .

~~**_No._ ** ~~

”I can’t— Need water—“ Logan gasps out the words, as Roman rushes for a glass of water, shoving it into his companions hands. He gulps it down in a hurry, throat parched, limbs shaking.

”Calculator Watch, what happened? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” So many questions at once, such little time.

* * *

Inhaling a shaky breath, Logan manages.

”I. . . I’m scared of— Of thunderstorms. Loud noises, and really bright lights. In fact, I despise thunder and lightning storms, and—“

He was cut off by Creativity’s finger, lips pursing shut.

”Lo. . . Why didn’t you tell me?” The name wrenches Logan’s heart in so many ways - The good and the bad. He can’t say anything.

”Come - Let us go to my bedroom for the night.”

~~**_”My bedroom?” As in Roman’s bedroom? I think this is a punishment worse than what just happened, I—_ ** ~~

~~**_I can’t like Roman. Can I?_**~~

Before realizing what is happening, Logan’s cheek is laying flush against the soft pillow, Roman’s breath warm against his ear.

”. . . Is this too much, Logan? If so, you can always tell me to stop.” He whispers, the lights dim. Every word is articulated, honesty dripping them. The royal persona is patient - He can wait till the ends of the Earth for Logic.

”I— N-No. It’s perfect.” Logan turns his head, nose to nose with Roman, taking notice of how  the other’s hand rests on his hip. His eyes flicker, and the next moment he closes the space between them.

* * *

 Roman’s lips tasted like cherries, and everything sweet - Like licking a popsicle on a hot summer’s day. His face is warm, enjoying the sensation of being so close to  _him_.

_**Logan.** _

Letting go, he locks eyes with the logical male, love glimmering in them.

”Logan— If I lie anymore, it will be the end of me. I’m. . . Oh so madly in love with you. To the ends of the Earth, and to the moon and back.”

His heart aches. Logan doesn’t know what to do, he’s never experienced—

~~_**I don’t need to know exactly, whether or not I’m in love.** _ ~~

~~~~”You are. . . Exquisite. It would be false if I said I was not in love with you. Do not let me go, Roman. Please.”

”I would never, Lo. Not for the world.”

”Good. Now, let’s go to sleep before I end up crying from the rain.” Cue the laughter from the prince.

”Anything for you, darling. I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Demon/Angel AU!

A groan emitted from the dark male’s lips, fists curled to his sides.

There, standing before the angel, was no one other than  _him_ \- Roman Prince, complete opposite and demon from the Underworld.

A pointed red tail lashed side to side his back, small horns jutting out his luscious locks of brown hair, and wings fluttered behind him. Roman flashed the other a vicious smile - All teeth, and no personality.

”Why, if it isn’t my favorite  _angel_ \- Virgil Lockridge. Long time, no see.” He utters, voice gruff and toned from over the years. Cue the scowling.

”Don’t even charm me with your words, Prince. That ended centuries ago - After  ** _you_** decided you were too good for me, and left me with a broken heart.” The angsty male growls, eyeshadow glimmering underneath his eyes.

Virgil wanted to rip him to shreds for not only being here, but—

_**No. Not now.** _

* * *

With a snap of his fingers, a crown dripping in blood and shining in the darkness floats above Roman’s head, a smirk on his perfect face.

”What, am I not allowed to have my say, Virge? Such a pity you’ve forgotten the rules.”

”Why are you  _here_? Of all places you could have chosen?” The royal persona laughs at Virgil’s comment.

”Why, I already said! Or did you forget that too?” He whispers, eyes flickering with pain for a moment. It disappears, being replaced by the absolute hatred for him.

”Do not toy with me,  ** _demon!_** You have no right to be here -  _You_ were and are not fit for this role of protecting this human.”

”But aren’t I? After all, we did do this together once.”

* * *

 Virgil’s heart began to ache in pain - The day Roman had. . . Disappeared, Virgil forbid himself to love any other angel or demon. The pain was too much to bare, and he didn’t want to inflict the same pain upon others.

All he can remember were those soft kisses, and intimate touches. The way Roman would hold him and tell him all the sweetest things that existed belong to him and him only.

Sometimes, to this day, Virgil thinks about it and cries the pearly white tears that constantly roll down his cheeks.

Sometimes, he wishes stab himself in the heart, stab after stab, to make the pain go away.

_**He hated it.** _

”. . . Roman, why are you here? I thought I told you to never see me again years ago.” He whispers, head low, avoiding eye contact. The demon can hear the pain in his voice, and almost instinctively reaches out. But he doesn’t.

”I didn’t come here to just haunt this human for the rest of their eternity - I came to see  _you_.” Virgil’s halo shines brightly, floating above his head, fluffy white wings tucked behind his back.

* * *

”I don’t believe you.”

”Then why won’t you look at me?” He thoughtfully chews his bottom lip, swallowing anxiously.

”I— I don’t know.”

”Virgil. Look up, would you? Please.”

The angsty male can feel Roman’s warm breath tickle against his ear, face awfully close once he looks up. The swirling patterns in the other’s eyes are absolutely beautiful - Arrows, circling over and over again.

_**Stop looking at him like that.** _

”Emo Nightmare, I— I miss you. My bed lacks your warmth throughout the years. All I could think about was you.” His voice is soft and elegant, the complete opposite to his entity. He’s so caught up with the angel, he ignores all distractions.

”I’ve missed you since the day you left. My heart aches for your touch - For your love, mi amor. I want you back. Please.”

_**Tooclosetooclosetooclose—** _

 Roman closes the space between them, capturing Virgil in a sweet and tender kiss. It’s slow and deliberate - With passion behind every moment of it. Pale hands find their way to wrap around the prince’s shoulders, a firm grip soon following around Virgil’s hips.

They both don’t want it to end, but they separate for a moment.

 “I just want you back in my life, Virgil. Is that too much to ask?”

 

Thoughts zoom in and out of the angel’s mind.

“I’ve missed you too, my prince. It’s been too long.”

 Spreading his wings, as far as he can, Virgil shields Roman from public view, going with his gut. He kisses Roman with pure love, and longing.

He cannot believe Ro’s back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Familiar!

_“Psst, Roman! Who’s that?_ ” Patton Osborne whispered in a hush tone, nudging his companion with his elbow.

Roman Prince rolled his eyes, causing them to flicker to the side of his desk. There, licking its paws, was a black cat - Coat as dark as the night sky, and purple orbs with white specks in them.

Exactly like the night sky. Around the cat’s neck was a bandana, checkered with a purple, black, and white pattern.

”Oh, him? Padre, meet my familiar - Virgil Wildes. Otherwise known as my feline friend, or Emo Nihtmare. I give him an assortment of nicknames.”

The cat snorts, almost sounding amused while offended at the same time. He possessed a smile, one which the two could not see.

 

”Ooh! Wanna see mine?” The fatherly figure exclaimed, receiving hushes from the residents of the library.

”Of course - I bet they’re  _extraordinary_.”

Leaning over, Patton pulls up a cage, a bird tweeting inside. Coarse, dark blue feathers littered his body, black ones sticking out significantly around his chest area, making out a tie.

Tiny spectacles could be seen on the beak of the wondrous bird, as it let out a shrill.

”Well, meet Logan Berry! He’s still getting used to me - Ain’t the right, Lo?” The bird replied with a sharp tweet in agreement.

”Do you think the librarian will care if our familiars—  _You know! Do that!_ ” A smile played on the prince’s lips, chuckling softly.

”Nah. I highly doubt she’d want to get rid of two of the best wizards at this academy.”

* * *

Locking eyes with the furry feline, he nods his head. Surprisingly, Roman receives a nod back, as the cat gets up and jumps off the table.

It stretches, yawning a bit, before sitting on the ground.

In a matter of seconds, in the cat’s place, sits a young man with dark features. Black eyeshadow glitters underneath his eyes, dark brown hair fluttering into his sight of vision, the tips dyed purple.

He still wears the bandana, looking up to his master.

 ** _With the same starry eyes as before_**.

”. . . Sup.” He utters, slowly getting to his feet, cracking a few joints in the process. As this is happening, across from them, Logan still has not transformed.

 

”Come on, Lo! You can do this, I—“ As soon as the words leave his mouth, the familiar transforms, tumbling onto Patton’s lap, causing them both to fall.

The bird’s attire is no different - Black polo shirt, with a neat blue tie.

”Patton Osborne, I  _told_ you this already!  _I can’t just change when you tell me to!_ _You should know that already, from ‘Guides To Familiars and More’!_ ”

He huffed, nudging his glasses up with a finger.

”Seems like the little birdie here couldn’t change—“ The transformed cat snickered, receiving a fiery glare from the intelligent male.

“Oh  _shut it, cat!_ How dare you  be rude to someone who is superior - At least  _I_ don’t have to rely my attention toward a useless ball of yarn.”

Virgil began to bristle, suddenly offended. Two could play at that game.

” _Says the one that’s a bird_.” He replied coldly, sticking out his tongue, an exaggerated gasp leaving Logan’s mouth. This caused Roman and Patton to laugh.

* * *

The bickering continued, only to cause the familiars to revert to their original form. Virgil, being the predator, jumped towards the bird playing, chasing it around the shelves of the library.

”Ro, do you think they’ll get along with each other?”

”Of course I do, Patton! Of course I do.”

”Alright. . . I just hope they do realize we’ve assigned them in  _Familiar Bonding_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Wings!

In a land, far far away, lived two princes. Both gifted with the ability to fly, with their _absolutely_ gorgeous wings.

They lived in their own separate kingdoms, next door neighbors in fact - One where the sun blazed with fury, and one where the moon shone onto the lake, filling it with nothing but cold water.

The princes were destined to rule, and to create harmony with one another - Thus resulting into their meeting.

Of course, being opposite rulers, the two despised each other at first sight. One led with logical, precise moves, while the other thought with their heart and feelings.

But whenever Logan Frey, the prince of the icy kingdom locked eyes with his opponent, Patton Roseberry, something clicked in him. Something that stirred within the column of his chest.

_And that is where things went wrong._

 

Their meetings were infrequent, and short. But day after day, night after night, the two princes began to long for each other - Promising one another to meet at the border of their two worlds.

Logan having wings the color of the pitch black night sky and tips tinged blue and purple with white specs, and Patton having grey feathers that grew into sunny blue sky.

The two would explore each other’s worlds. Longing to see what they loved.

Logan and Patton saw each other, almost every single day, their love growing stronger by the minute.

One day, as the logical ruler was flying alongside his lover, he fell through the wind, screaming in agonizing pain.

_And that is when the tears began to fall off the happy prince’s face._

* * *

  ~~ _ **— 15 years later —**_~~

“. . . Virgil, is everyone safe?” He yelled across the sky, standing his ground. The opposing male hopped off his bird, giving it a reassuring pat, before sending it off. 

“That is all we could do, Logan. Roman and I, as well as the others, have throughly secured the area. It is your duty now to protect the others, sir.”

”Good. Now go find shelter!” Nodding, Virgil left the scene, hustling everyone into the nearest closed space possible.

Winter was coming, and it was  ** _too_** fast.

Logan fixes his gaze upon Patton, the king of his own land, eyes flickering ever so slightly.

 

”King Roseberry, is everyone safe?” He asked, ice dripping at his words.

”Yes— I’ve made sure. Don’t worry, Lo— King Frey.”

”Feel free to call me whatever you like, Patton.” Upon these words, the king shivers from the cold, tucking his wings closer to his body.

”Here - Take this. I am used to the freezing cold.” A large, warm cape was unclipped from Logan’s shoulders, and now lay on Patton’s. A smile flashed on the others lips.

”Thank you, Lo.” He whispers, inhaling the scent of the cape, watching the ruler turn.

”No need,  ~~ ** _mi amor_**~~ Patton. Stay warm. Everyone, return to your positions!” The intelligent male begins to walk away, wings bristling.

 

And Patton can’t help but stare, knowing it was his fault.

Knowing it was his  _own_ fault for letting Logan cross the border into the warm side.

Because in place of his left wing, was a broken one, half of it gone and withered.

And there was no cure for a lost wing, either.

_**Never in a million years.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Candy!
> 
> Just a heads up— This chapter will probably imply NSFW, but nothing too severe, I think! Read at your own pace.

Logan was known for having a sweet tooth.

And that wasn’t just for his love of Crofters, no. He loved all sorts of candy - From chocolates to lollipops, he wouldn’t turn his nose away from the delicious sweets.

That afternoon he sat on the couch, reading a book that discussed the laws and matters of space. One of his favorites to read in his spare time. The chapter he was reading in particular was droning on, and on. . .

Eyes half closed, while drifting off, shuffling feet could be heard. Logan woke up from the daze, craning his neck to see who had passed to go the kitchen.

 _Patton_.

 

Just thinking the name made his heart flutter, and knees wobbly, even though he wasn’t standing. The recollections of what had occurred the previous night flashed through his mind, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Closing the book, he gets up and makes way to the kitchen, finding his lover humming in content.

In Patton’s hands were a large mixing bowl, and a wooden spoon covered in a chocolate substance, from what Logan could smell.

His mouth watered, and he was fairly sure it wasn’t because of the chocolate.

The fatherly figure was dressed in his usual attire - Light blue polo shirt with his symbol, tan kakis, and the hoodie Logan had given to him ages back, wrapped around his neck. He also wore an apron, one which read “Kiss the cook!”.

How ironic.

* * *

And, Patton being Patton, was already licking the spoon, trying to be secretive about it.

Logan’s arms find their way to wrap around Morality’s waist, chin on top of his shoulder. He let out a sigh.

”Good afternoon, Patton—“

”Lovely to see you, Lo! Would you like a taste?” He asked, looking over his shoulder, smiling brightly.

”Perhaps in a little bit, my love. Last night was amazing - Thank you.”

”It was the least I could do, Logan! Anything for you.” Logic’s heart skipped a beat, madly in love with the other, kissing him on the cheek.

He leaned back, watching.

”What are you making anyway, might I ask?”

”Oh, something I  _know_ you’ll like! I’ll ask again - Do you want a taste?”

”Of course—“ Logan replies contently, hand sticking out to receive the spoon.

* * *

 Within an instant, Patton grabs the intelligent male’s tie, holding him close and kissing him. His tongue flicks against the others, the kiss going longer than it should.

He wedges his knee between Logan’s legs, placing pressure. As he does this, he lets go, staring in the other’s eyes with fire.

”You have  _no_ idea what you do to me, Lo.”

”P-Patton, what are you saying?”

 

”I’m  _saying, baby boy_ , that I think baking can wait until later. For now though. . . I know what to do with you. You’re a smart boy. You’ll figure it out.”

 Patton whispers, letting go of Logan’s tie, stalking off.

Leaving an aroused, and eager, logical side in the kitchen.

Somewhat ready to please his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK MAN IT’S KINDA SINFUL


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Poisonous/Snake!
> 
> Warning: Might get angsty!

Deceit  _knew_ when to strike - His plan was absolutely perfect.

Sure, the obstacles he was about to face were going to be harsh, but that wouldn’t get in the way of his evil scheme.

Not on his watch.

 

He had eyes  _everywhere_ \- In the other’s rooms, every corner of the house. Deceit knew what they were doing, every single moment they stepped foot in the household.

His eyes, were the snakes.

 _His_ snakes.

 

During the afternoon of a cold, autumn day, Deceit decided to pay a visit in to his fellow Sides. Upon visit, he received deathly glares from Logic and Anxiety.

” _Deceit— How dare you step foot here!”_ Logan’s voice boomed, anger dripping every syllable that left his mouth. He was silenced with his own hand.

One of Deceit’s other tricks. Virgil growled and hissed, on edge, eyes narrowing.

”Logan,  _sweetheart_ , how I’ve missed you so. You were a dreadful mess, let me assure you. You still are.” He said smoothly, lips pulling up into a wicked grin.

”I merely came back to make peace with you and the others— Where is Patton and Roman, might I ask?”

* * *

 Logan and Virgil exchanged a look, before nodding in agreement.

”. . . Patton, Roman! We kinda need you!” The angsty male called, remaining firm in his spot. Within a short notice, the other two sides popped into the mind palace.

”Why kiddo, if you just wanted to—“ Patton’s words fall short, eyes fixing onto the deceiving snake. They widen like saucers, a glimmer of fear in them.

”I— Y-You—“

”Patton, stay back! You never know this snakes games.” Roman yelled, shielding the fatherly figure with an arm. Deceit merely laughed.

”Why, Roman! What a lovely surprise! Your outfit is  _still_ looking quite amazing.”

”Well, thank you!” He replies, swallowing the lie, not noticing one bit. Logan opens his mouth to make a comment, but decides against it.

 

”Do not mind me - I’m simply observing. I want to know  _all_ about you in order to earn your trust.” He murmurs in a low tone, loud enough for them to hear.

As soon as he says this, the other four begin to work together, Logan and Virgil still cautious of what they say. While Patton and Roman, on the other hand, were rambling on.

”Guys—  _What if_ , let’s say, we let the viewers choose what we do for the next video?”

”Roman, that’s ridiculous. How do you suggest we do that, when the fanbase is  _not_ infinitesimal?” Logan asks, frowning at Creativity’s idea.

”Lo, I’m glad you used infinitesimal right today!”

”Patton— I promise you, you  _will_ be next.”

”Logan, let Pat here have some fun. Don’t be a downer.” Virgil interfered, snickering in a humorous fashion.

* * *

 As soon as Roman began to beam with pride, Deceit knew this was his time to strike.

Hands behind his back, tugging at his sleeves, he ensures they are loose enough.

 

His pupils turn into slits, a low chuckle escaping his throat.

 

”. . .  _Go, my pretties. Drain from your prey._ ” He hisses, the other sides ignoring him.

One by one, holographic snakes slither out of his sleeves, their eyes corresponding with a certain color.

Red for Roman, dark blue for Logan, light blue for Patton, and purple for Virgil.

 

The snakes fangs were dripping with their venom, ready to attack.

”Patton, I told you to let—  _Ack!_ ” Logan gasped, falling to the ground. A sharp pain arose in his ankle, spreading throughout his body, draining the power out of him.

”Logan, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked, standing and alert. The logical side looked up, pale, before answering.

”D-Deceit—“ He murmurs, as the power continues to drain out of him, leaving him powerless and under control.

* * *

Roman and Patton cry out at the same time, feeling the fangs of their snakes sink into their neck, sucking the energy straight out of their bodies.

Their very own talents, being stripped away from them.

 

Virgil doesn’t go down without a fight - He lashes out and screams, fighting against the terrifying snakes, running as far as he can.

But as once said. . .

 ** _Deceit has eyes everywhere_**.

The dark persona doesn’t get far, before feeling the snake crawl and wrap around his legs, tightening.

”You won’t get away with this, Deceit! We, all of us that are fighting,  _will_ stop you!” He cried aloud, before sinking to the ground in pain, all the power being absorbed from him.

 

”But why stop me, when I have already won?” He places his boot on Virgil’s head, putting some pressure, before walking away.

Laughter echoes within the halls, unconscious bodies laying on the ground, and he stalks out to seek the others.

 

Thomas, Remy, and Picani were on his list next.

_”You can run, but you can’t hide— I have eyes everywhere, remember?”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Ghost!
> 
> Featuring a shit ton of Moxiety! And it’s a little bit angsty in the beginning!

_“Patton, I’ll be fine, just you watch—“_

_”Virgil, watch out!”_

 

It happened, all too soon. One moment Virgil Lockridge was alive and happy, living without a care. And the next he lay in the middle of the street, blood circling his body, as the car who hit him drove away.

Screaming, Patton Roseberry, his lover, rushed to his side, holding his limp hand close to his chest.

And all he could remember was the warm, wet tears that fell off his cheeks and onto Virgil’s bloodstained jacket.

 

They did the best they could. He was rushed to the hospital, put in the ER, and was given the best procedure and treatment possible.

However, sometimes even with the best of things, they don’t always turn out good.

Virgil Lockridge died in the hospital, a week from his birthday, December 19. He had suffered too much internal bleeding, and Patton had given them the permission to do it.

~~**_To pull the cord on his lover’s life, forever._ ** ~~

* * *

Years passed by, the pain is Patton’s heart subsiding from the angsty male’s death. People had to be wary. Sometimes just the mention of Virgil would set the fatherly figure off into tears, or anger.

But today he felt absolutely good.

 

He hadn’t bothered to get remarried or anything like that- It was far too much paperwork to handle, and why do it when your heart still belonged to someone else?

_Virgil._

Patton’s heart throbbed in his chest from thinking about him, looking in the mirror as he fixed the grey hoodie tied around his neck, prepared for the day.

And suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, one of the markers on his desk moved.

He had suspected it was a gust of wind - That was, until it started to move again. It began to roll across the drawer, and then stopping. And, in the blink of an eye, it began to  _float_.

 

The sudden shock caused Patton to scream, as his best friend, Roman Prince charged into the room, throwing a hand in the air.

”Patton, what’s wrong? Is it a spider?!” He cried, waving his hands. The marker had dropped onto the drawer, its paranormal activity gone.

”I— F-False alarm, Ro. I must have been seeing things.” He muttered, receiving a sharp nod, as the door closed once again. Looking up with pale cheeks, the marker started to float again, uncapping itself and doodling onto piece of stray paper.

”Hello.” It wrote, in short, messy font. It reminded Patton of someone, but who?

”Hello? Who are you?” The fatherly figure asked the air, as the marker began to scribble again.

”I’m a ghost. Sorry for scaring you, Patton.”

”How do you know my name?”

* * *

Silence. He waited patiently, staring at the paper with wide eyes, on edge.

”. . . I’m scared to tell you. I’m afraid you’d run away.” It replied, writing slowly. Patton could almost sense the fear in the air - It was shocking.

”I won’t, I promise! You gave me quite a spoon earlier - But all is forgiven!” He piped happily, watching.

”. . .” It begin to write.

”All those years back, I should have listened to you. I was stupid to think I could cross the road without looking. I died because of myself.”

Pause, turning the page.

”I know who you are, Patton. I’ve been watching you since I died in that damn hospital. I just didn’t want you to know.”

 

”Virgil-?” Patton whispered, looking around. The ghostly figure grabbed the other’s Polaroid camera, taking a picture.

”Look.” He wrote, with underlines.

In the picture was the same man he had fallen in love with - Virgil Lockridge, the man who had died so long ago. Even as a ghost, he still looked beautiful.

 

”Virgil, is that really you?”

Patton felt a cold hand on his shoulder, knowing that was a yes.

”I— I’ve missed you so much.”

”I’ve missed you too.” As Virgil finished writing, he flew to the mirror, blowing fog on it. With a thin finger, he wrote—

 _I love you_.

And Patton could feel the warmth, the pressure his ghostly lover was leaving against his cheek, a kiss mark appearing there.

”. . . I love you too, so much. Don’t leave me again.”

”I won’t. I’ll wait for you until  the ends of the Earth and your days, my love. I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Coffee!
> 
> All fluff!

Red, crisp leaves fall off the trees, scattering the ground as a car drives by. The sky is a light grey, signifying it was going to rain soon.

A young man sat inside of a cafe, gazing out of the foggy window, stirring his hot beverage slowly. A pair of sunglasses were tucked away in the chest pocket of his black jean jacket, and his light purple hair was sticking up slightly.

He glances downwards at his cup, glancing at his name labeled on the sticker, reading it over and over in his head.

_Remy Sanders._

He shivers from the cold, the pumpkin spice flavored coffee warming up his insides and giving him that boost of energy with every sip he took - After all, he was constantly tired and lacked the ability to “properly care” for himself, according to his nerdy friend, Logan Berry.

The tired male began to rise, ready to leave, before a short man bumped into him by mistake.

”Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there!” The voice piped up cheerfully, as Remy looked up to The belonger. In front of him stood a young man, shorter than him, standing at about 5’4. Glasses were perched on top of his nose, a cozy vest around his torso, and pink tie tight against his chest.

And  _oh boy, if Remy wasn’t gay, then he certainly was now._

The unknown gentleman was absolutely perfect - And it made Remy’s knees weak by looking at him. He sat down again, exhaling a breath.

”I, uh— It’s fine.”

”Good! Is this spot taken?” He asked, gesturing to the seat across the sleepy male.

”Uh, no. Feel free.” He replied with a wave, raising his coffee to his lips.

* * *

 ”Oh, gosh peck! It’d be rude if I didn’t tell you my name— Dr. Emile Picani! Pleasure to meet you!” The doctor exclaimed, sticking out a hand, before the taller male shook it.

”Remy Sanders. And doctor?”

”Mhm! I’m a therapist, you see— I gotta take care of my patients!” The smile never left him, eyes shining bright.

”I— Oh. Do you, uh. . . Know who Roman is?”

”Roman? Why, of course! He’s one of my favorites! Why?”

”He’s, uh— My brother. He was sent there for his food disorder and anger problems?”

”I know. He’s getting quite better, trust me.” Picani whispered, falling quiet. His pale fingers tapped along the table, and Remy wanted to—

He wanted to hold his hand so badly.

 

Suddenly, Picani’s phone buzzed, as he glanced quickly.

”Shucks! I’ve gotta go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Remy! Here, have my number!” He quickly scribbled it down on napkin, hurrying out of the cafe.

Remy leaned over, reading it.

” _xxx-xxx-xxxx you’re kinda cute, call me! <3_”

 

And the sleepy male thinks he’s fallen in love.

Oh, so madly in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Stars/stardust!
> 
> Sorry for submitting this late!

Cool air tickled his cheeks, instinctively burying his face into the crook of his scarf. His dark eyes twinkled in the darkness, reflecting the night sky.

He adjusted his glasses, feeling the sway of his legs, and sighed.

”Logan? Are you up here?” Called a voice from behind, causing the logical man to turn. There stood Roman Prince, his significant other of 2 years, and best friend.

His hair billowed in the wind, eyebrows furrowing, and lips at rest.

Logan Frey’s heart ached just by looking at him. In his opinion, Roman was an a piece of artwork. Absolutely perfect.

 

”. . . Yes— I’m right here.” He replied, voice soft. The prince wanders over, sitting beside him peacefully.

”May I ask why you’re out here, Lo?” It took a moment before the shorter male answered.

”Why, I’m merely stargazing - Look, there’s Columba. Otherwise known as the Dove.”

”And why is that one so special in particular, love?”

”Because doves symbolize peace, or love.” Roman’s mouth curls up into a smile, scooting closer to Logan, wrapping his arm around him tightly.

* * *

 ”Why, you know your stuff, specs. I cannot believe I fell in love with a nerd.” Cue the chuckling.

”You love me regardless!”

”Yes, I do. Fair point, mi amor. Would you like to know what  _my_ favorite star is?” He rolls his eyes, before replying.

 

”Roman, I highly doubt you can—“

“It’s you. You’re my favorite. My very own  _estrella._ ”

With that sudden statement, Logan could feel his cheeks warm up, grateful it was dark. He leaned up and kissed Roman’s lips briefly.

”God, I love you. So much, Ro.”

”And I love you most. To the sun, the moon, and the stars. I promise you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Freckles!
> 
> Only a little angst, sorry!

One thing was certain - Logan  _hated_ his body.

He hates the way it was almost  _too_ thin, the way he slouches over, and—  _Oh god_.  _His face_.

A wondrous amount of freckles could explicitly be seen on his face, sticking out like a sore thumb. As a young child, the intelligent male was complimented and showered with praise about the little marks on his face.

_And he started to hate it._

Everywhere he went, everywhere he’d go, his one solution was makeup. Hide up the mistakes. He didn’t like them.

He believed he didn’t deserve the attention. After all, being “cute and adorable” was not suitable for someone like him, who was the embodiment of logic.

 

Logan couldn’t help but be careful - He didn’t risk washing his face sometimes, in front of the others, in case the makeup began to wear off. He didn’t want the others to think that he was—

~~**_Imperfect. Ugly. Horrid._ ** ~~

And so he’d pretend he was normal. That everything was fine, and nothing was wrong.

_And that killed him on the inside._

* * *

The intelligent side was doing his daily routine, in order to hide the freckles from sight. He gazed into the mirror, squinting closely, frowning tightly.

”I deserve this. Don’t I?” Logan whispers, raising a hand to his cheek, makeup staining his fingers. He sighs, looking away for a moment, continuing.

A loud thud could be heard from outside the bathroom door, causing him to jolt, a streak of makeup being wiped away.

Within another second, Virgil comes bursting through the door, rubbing his eyes and groaning loudly.

 

”Roman, would you just shut the hell up already? I don’t—“ His eyes flickered to Logan, words fading away.

”Need your bullshit.” He whispers, eyes widening, immediately looking at the freckles Logan possessed.

And with that, Virgil screamed a joyful cry, pushing the other out of the bathroom.

* * *

~~**_Nononono—_ ** ~~

“Logan, why didn’t you tell us? We never knew you had freckles?”

”Wait, whaaaat?!” Roman cried, popping up, grinning wildly. Logan wanted to hide and disappear from sight.

He wanted to hide from how ugly he was.

”Why were you hiding them with makeup?”

”You all don’t understand, I—“ He was interrupted by a cheerful voice, coming from  _Patton._

_Him, the man that made his knees weak._

 

 

“What’s all this ruckus down here? You guys forgot to invite your old pop to the party!” He piped cheerfully, catching sight of Logan, knowing that look from anywhere.

He was  _scared._

_Because of them._

”Lo? Lo, what’s wrong?” By then the logical side is wiping the makeup from his cheeks, on the verge of tears.

”Aren’t you all happy? Is this what you wanted? To see such an ugly mess?!” He cried, sadness dripping his words, hands curling tight to his sides.

Roman and Virgil were speechless, as well as Patton.

”. . . You two. Please leave. I’ll be with you guys in a minute!” With a nod, they disappear, leaving Logan and Patton.

 

”Patton, I didn’t mean for you to see this—“

”To see what? Perfection, Lo?” Cue the surprised blinking, his stomach in a knot. Patton is close - Logan can feel his breath against his face, blushing.

”I am in  _love_ with your freckles. And everything about you.” He whispers, as he kisses every part of Logan’s face slowly with deliberate kisses.

”You are more than perfect. And I love that about you. I just love you.”

Patton doesn’t even need to finish - Logan’s crying, clinging onto him, gushing out his emotions, freckles showing even more.

”I— I’m sorry I’m such a mess, my freckles made me feel worthless, and—“

”Well, they shouldn’t. They should make you feel like a prince. You’re absol beautiful. I love you.” He leans down to kiss him on the lips briefly.

”If my freckles please you that much, then I— I’ll show them more often. I lovd you. Please don’t let go.”

”Not for the world.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Liar, Liar!
> 
> Warning(s): It’s gonna be angsty all the way!

Logan fucking  _knew_ it. He tried to warn the others, but would they listen to him?

_No. Of course not. Who would want to listen to logic?_

It was his fault for not speaking up louder. It was  _his_ fault for not doing anything about it. And it was  _his_ fault for allowing Deceit to slip by without being detected.

 _“Aww, good, Logan! Everyone’s favorite character!”_ The words echo in his head, filling the empty void, drowning out his every thought and action.

**_~~Where’s MY Patton? What did you do with him?~~ _ **

**_~~STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME.~~_**

* * *

Days passed by, since Deceit had visited the mind palace. Silence filled the air, dripping with dread, and  _lies_.

Virgil and Roman knew it wasn’t Patton’s fault - He was merely tricked into the snake’s ideals, and didn’t know any better. But Logan didn’t see that.

He couldn’t get past the fact that Deceit  ** _was_** Patton. Morality. The heart.

~~_His heart._ ~~

The logical side was blinded, trust shattered from Deceit, not knowing who to believe anymore.

 

With a swift movement, he appears into the mind palace, posture appropriate and firm. Dark circles can be seen under his eyes, not fully developed, and it looked as though his hair had not been combed.

His tie was crooked, his shirt’s collar popped out, and glasses falling to the bridge of his nose.

Logan wasn’t himself.

He wasn’t himself until he could get over  _him_.

”Salutations, everyone.” His greeting is monotone, falling short when his eyes land onto Patton. They share a look - Worry versus anger.

His mouth pulls into a tight frown, eyebrows furrowing, adjusting his glasses.

”I cannot believe we’re still bringing  _uninvited guests_ to the mind palace. Wouldn’t you agree? Virgil?”

* * *

 The angsty male glances at Morality and Creativity, before speaking.

”Logan, this has  _got_ to stop. You’re killing us.”

”Me, killing you? How is that possible? We are fragments of—“

”Logan, will you just shut the hell up?” Virgil snapped, surprised by his harsh words, blinking once, then twice. Logic fell silent.

”You’re killing Patton, every single time you look at him as though he’s Deceit himself! It wasn’t his fault, you know!” He yelled, voice booming, eyes dark.

Patton seemed to shrink, as though to hide. Roman merely stood beside Virgil, defensive.

 

”But how do you  _know_? What if he’s lying, and under the influence of Deceit? What if— What if  _you_ are all the mind slaves of that filthy snake?!”

”Lo, just stop it! You’re scaring me!” Patton cried out, hands hugging his sides, eyes wide with fear. And Logan could merely stare, looking at him as though snakes were crawling through his eyes, his skin.

**_Snakes everywhere._ **

”Lo, you need to trust me, it’s me! I’m Patton! Don’t you believe me—?” He whispered, placing a hand on the intelligent male’s arm, only causing him to recoil.

” _Believe you? Believe you?! How **dare** you touch me, you filthy snake! You are not  **my** Patton! My heart! You’re just a dirty liar!” _ He yelled, retreating and sinking out.

 

And the last thing he was able to hear was the choked out sob of Patton, his heart.

~~**_Over and over, on repeat._**~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Transformation!
> 
> Warning(s): If anything disturbs you in this chapter, feel free to click away and ignore!

A groan left Logan Berry’s lips, as he turned over onto his side. He had awoken from a deep but painful slumber - His head throbbed in anguish, as well as his lower back. He winced from the irritation.

”Ugh. . . What must have I done to earn this?” He mumbled, rising slowly and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Gradually, he got up, stretching, feeling his bones crack.

The intelligent male makes his way to his mirror, checking his reflection, frowning at himself. The man in the mirror does the same, and Logan sighs.

”. . . Time to get ready for the day.” He uttered, turning away to get dressed, the pain lingering behind every step he took.

* * *

His fellow friends sat in the kitchen, with one of them standing and wearing an apron - Roman Prince, Virgil Lockridge, and Patton Frey.

The prince flashes Logan a smile, acting as though everything is fine, and as though they weren’t just talking about him.

”Ah, Logan— We were just, uh, about to go check on you. How did you sleep?” The royal persona asked, weak smile not faltering, baby hairs falling down slightly.

”Why, I slept adequate, despite the discomfort in my head and lower back. Do you know where the ibuprofen is, Roman?” He asked, adjusting his glasses as well as his tie, blinking unfazed.

Creativity nodded, before pointing to the medicine cabinet behind him, swallowing.

 

”Hey, Logan. Roman here fucked up, big time.”

”Language!”

”I’m speaking the truth - Just you wait.” Virgil stated, before standing and yawning. As he did so, the logical side doubles over in pain, clutching onto the side of the table.

”Lo, what’s wrong!?” Patton cried, rushing to his aid, as well as Roman and Virgil.

”Patton, I think—“

**_Crack!_ **

* * *

The worse, without a doubt, pain erupted throughout Logan’s body, causing him to cry out in agony.

He shook with fear, curled into a ball, as the room spun round and round. Something began to jut and rip out along his backside, and the pain increased along his head.

Soon, the pain subsided, leaving a pale and frightened male on the ground, looking at the others with panic.

”V-Virgil— Get a mirror, now!” Roman yelled, causing Virgil to disappear for a moment. He returned with a hand mirror, passing it to Logan.

”Look.”

 

With wide eyes, Logic peered into the mirror, shocked. A pair of dark blue, almost black, cat ears poked out from his hair, twitching ever so slightly.

He looked behind him, and almost screamed.

A bushy tail waved back at him, causing him to cry out again - Only this time, it wasn’t a cry.

It was a hiss.

 

 _“What happened to me!? Roman, what have you done!?”_ He yelped, shaking, scared of himself. Rustling could be heard in the background, as Patton’s voice called out softly.

”May you guys leave? I need to speak to Lo. . . Alone.” They disappeared without a word, leaving Morality and Logic alone together, staring at one another.

 

Suddenly, before he knew it, Patton was petting him between his ears and along his tail, pleasant and relaxing sensations passing through his skin.

Instinctively Logan purred, not realizing the enjoyment of being petted.

”Patton, you’re allergic, you shouldn’t—“

”I already took allergy pills, so I don’t have to worry! You were already adorable, Lo. And now look at you! You’re so freaking cute!”

A blush lingers on the intelligent male’s cheeks.

”I am not.” He mumbled, looking away, before feeling Patton’s lips against his forehead.

”Yes, you are. And I’m absolutely in love with it.”

He whispers, kissing Logan over and over, showing him how much he loves him, regardless of his transformation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Soulmate AU!
> 
> Featuring some sweet Remile!

From the day you were born to the ages of 10 through 13, you were to receive a mark along your body.

Destining you to fall in love with someone, and be them forever. Many called these markings ‘soulbonds’, or even ‘soulmarks’.

However, it wasn’t until the age of 15, when Emile Picani felt a tingle in his right wrist, not realizing what was to come.

 

There, in bold black ink, was a mark - One that he found fascinating.

**Zzz.**

And everyday, up until adulthood, he’d look at it, reminding himself that someone was out there, bonded with  _him_ , of all people. A silly soon-to-be therapist that cared for others.

Wishing his sleepy prince to arrive and help  _him._

* * *

Remy Foster was one hectic mess - He was never on time, and constantly lacked the right amount of rest. Many wondered how he was able to take care of himself all these years.

After all, both of his parents passed away when he was little. And thus he was taken in by his favorite uncle.

Even though yes, he had a guardian to watch over him, Remy consistently felt as though he was to prove himself. To do the rights and wrongs of the world - To prove that he wasn’t going to end up like his parents.

Dead, and forgotten.

 

He got into fights so often, that his uncle suspected he didn’t need to be taught self defense. Remy despised those who saw themselves more capable than others - Superior, if you will.

One punch to the gut and a nosebleed would teach them.

But, at the end of the day, he never bothered to show his uncle the bruises he received, and inflicted upon himself.

_Never._

 

The sleepy male didn’t bother with love, let alone have time with it - Until the age of 15, when his soul mark appeared.

A tiny, light bubblegum pink necktie, embedded into his left wrist.

And all though he may not know his lover or seen them in person, he promised himself to protect them.

_No matter the cost._

* * *

Years passed by, with the two not knowing who each other were.

One cloudy day. Remy decided to stop by his local coffee shop - The one place he adored. Plenty of customers were laughing or studying, some minding their own business or doing the complete opposite.

He had already placed an order for a medium sized green tea to warm him up, when someone caught his eye.

 

A young man, around the age of 30, sat by himself, flipping through a—

_Picture book?_

It seemed odd at first, sure enough. Remy decided to get a closer look.

The customer wore a light brown, almost tan vest, with circular black glasses perched on the tip of nose. Inside of his vest was a clean white dress shirt, as well as—

A pink necktie. The same color on his wrist.

 

Yanking his left wrist to look at it, he began to notice it glowing, almost to the point where it hurt his eyes. He glanced over the adorable gentleman.

Sure enough, on his right wrist was his own soulmark - A trio of the letter ‘Z’, in bold black font. It glowed in a white light, getting brighter by the minute.

 _It’s him_.

* * *

 

Picani didn’t notice until it became quite vivid in the corner of his eye.

His mark was glowing brightly, signifying. . .

Signifying his lover was close. The one person he craved to be by at all times. He set down his book, looking around at once.

 

Rey was about to be served his drink, when Picani locked eyes with him. And something clicked.

Before anyone knew it, the two were hugging each other in the midst of the cafe, receiving applause from the residents for finding each other.

 

_”It’s you! I can’t believe it’s you, after all these years!”_

_”I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I was just so scared. I’m so. . . Happy, that I have finally found you.”_

_”Emile Picani, pleasure to meet and fall in love with you.”_

_”I’m Remy Foster. And have your lips and I met before? Surely we’ve kissed somewhere.”_

_”Oh hush, you! I love you already.”_

_”I would agree none the less. I think I’m madly in love again.”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Hanahaki Disease/One-sided love!
> 
> Be prepared for some angst! one bit is kinda nsfw!

Roman Prince hadn’t realize how much pain he was in until it hit him.

He was far too busy with Virgil and Logan to even feel it.

The pain was gradually - Starting at a low simmer, before erupting into a massive volcano and crawling up his throat. It was almost too painful to bear.

He rushed to the bathroom, desperate to seek help in the medicine cabinet, before bending over and coughing vigorously into his hand.

 

Petals of dark blue hue escaped his lips, blood staining his fingers. There was ringing in his ears - Unabling to heat the world around him. It was too deafening.

Roman  _knew_ what these flowers meant, and the blood. The glimmering red liquid staining his lips.

He had hanahaki disease, and a bad case of it.

* * *

Day by day, night after night, the prince forbid himself to let any of the other sides see this.

_To think how they would see me. It is too much to bear._

He could feel the blue petals rising up, throwing themselves out of his lungs, forbidding him to breathe. It had gone like this for days - Perhaps even weeks.

Roman was falling in love. With  _him._

 

_Curse that damn smirk he carries around whenever he’s right._

_The way he adjusts his glasses, and the intelligent words slips off his tongue in such a smooth manner._

_And curse him for looking absolutely beautiful - How my heart aches for him._

 

 

Roman looked down, frowning, realizing he had an issue to handle in his pants.

One that was caused by logical Logan Frey.

* * *

He knew that if he didn’t confess his love for Logan, Roman would die due to the amount of blood loss and flowers choking him. He was just too much of a coward.

However, Virgil was the first to find out, exposing him to the void.

”. . . Roman, you have to do it. I don’t want you to fucking die, dammit!” Virgil yelled, tone firm as he folded his arms in front of the royal persona.

”I know, I know— I just don’t know if he’d love me back.”

”If he didn’t, then something sure is wrong with him, that dumb-idiot.”

 

Soon enough, Virgil had told Patton, who arranged Logan and Roman to be alone together. Silence filled the air, before cold words begin to spew from Logic’s mouth.

”Roman, do you know why we are here? I’m not quite sure why.” Logan muttered, frowning while looking around. Roman’s heart pounded in his chest.

”Uh, yeah— Logan, there’s something I need to tell and show you.” He replies softly, before coughing and extending a hand. There lies the flowers and blood. Logan blinks.

”What is this, Roman?”

”Well. . . God dammit, I’m fucking falling in love with you! If you hadn’t been so  _stupid_ and  _actually paid attention_ , you’d know that I’ve been like this for weeks!”

He cried, feeling the pearly white tears roll down and splash onto his shirt.

 

Suddenly, Logan pulls him into an embrace, the heavy feeling in Roman’s chest going away.

”Ro, why didn’t you tell me? I was so scared to tell you. I thought the same thing.” He whispered, gently caressing his hair.

”Then why did you make me go through that?”

”Because I thought you didn’t love me. And it seems as though I was wrong, Roman.”

 

Roman looks down.

”I’m so sorry, Lo. I didn’t—“

”That doesn’t matter now. What matters is that you’re okay and feeling well. I love you, Roman Prince. Very much.”

”I— Thank you. I love you too, Logan Frey.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the chapter: Monster!AU
> 
> Logan is a vampire, Virgil is a witch, Patton is a ghost, and Roman is part-dragon!

A bat soared high throughout the sky, doing flips through the air, before gracefully gliding into the open window of a house and perching politely on a ledge.

In a matter of seconds, in the bat’s place sat a gentleman with his legs crossed, a black cape tied around his shoulders. His chest puffed out in annoyance, frowning.

”. . . You all can come out now, the coast is clear.” He uttered, waiting. As he spoke, a ghostly figure enters and does his best to appear at will. He’s transparent throughout and out - There was no way to not see through him.

”Logan? Is that you?”

”Patton, in a thousand years,  _quite literally_ , would I ever lie to you? Yes, it is me.” The vampire replied, tone soft. A huff left the ghost.

”Well, if it  _is_ you, then say the thing! We can’t risk it anymore.”

 

The tips of Logan’s ears turned a bright red, as well as cheeks, before clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses.

”But  _Patton_ —“

”Go on, say it! You gotta!” Patton was pouting, close to the vampire, but not too close. He leaned, whispering.

”. . .  _I enjoy it when you kiss me at night and call me ‘Lolo’ or ‘Lo’.”_ He hissed out, before the other beamed with pride.

”I knew you could do it! Roman, Virgil, come on out guys! It’s safe!” A pair comes out of hiding, holding hands, and close to one another.

* * *

One has a pointed hat siting atop their head, a wand tucked in their back pocket with their signature hoodie keeping them warm.

And the other had a pair of horns jutting out of his head, as well as a pair of sharp-tipped wings tucked behind him, and a dragon-like tail lashing out. He had a royal look to him - With his regal red sash.

”Logan! We were so worried you would be captured, and—“

” _Tortured! Or even worse!_ ” Roman cries, before shaking in his place and ruffling his wings. Virgil soothes him with a gentle hush.

”Why on Earth would they capture me? I’m far too skillful for them. They would not know where to start.” The logical male states, before nodding and giving a smirk. He receives a giggle from Patton.

 

”Lo, don’t be like that! We would still miss you - Heck,  _I’d_ miss you!” The ghost said, as Logan leaned over and pecked him in his pale cheek.

”I am so glad I am able to touch you - Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to kiss you and do other things to you.”

”Woah, frisky much? Think of the children!” The witch gestures to Roman, a gasp leaving him.

”How dare you insult the royal prince of dragons! I could swat you all the way to another planet, you know!” He replied, hugging him close by the shoulder.

”Both of you, don’t act like you’re all innocent. Our walls aren’t soundproof, in case you were wondering.”

”Lo!”

* * *

“What? I was merely joking, Patton—  _Oww!”_ The part-dragon extended a wing, hitting Logan in the head on purpose.

”Hush you. Go kiss your boyfriend before I do it for you!” Insert kissing noises.

Soon enough, Logan takes Roman’s advice, grabbing his boyfriend and bending him over into an elegant kiss. The vampire flips the dragon the middle finger, causing him to laugh.

”Let’s prove we’re better, shall we?”

“Of course, my love.”

And with a swift movement, Roman stretches his wings fully to hide them from view, pulling his lover into a passionate kiss, and proving his passion to him forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: What if Deceit left entirely?
> 
> Sorry, y’all! I hadn’t had the time to write.
> 
> Be prepared for some angst!

The mind palace grew into an area of chaos in a matter of seconds, as tension and anger erupted.

After ages of not being seen,  _Deceit_ decided to show up, as though he was an invited guest. This arose fury in Logic and Anxiety’s veins.

” _You have no right to be here, you scoundrel!_ ” Logan yelled, hands curling into fists, mouth twisted into a frown.

”But  _alas_ , dear Logic, don’t I? After all, I  _am_  apart of Thomas. I  _deserve_ to be here - He was practically begging for it, when he realized I existed.”

The part-snake hissed, his time smooth yet convincing. Creativity, Roman, looked as though he were about to fall on his knees, in order to demonstrate respect for Deceit.

That was his power over them  _all_.

 

”What, do you  _expect_ us to forgive you, after what happened with Patton!?” Virgil snapped in reply, dark eyes glistening, and hair falling into his gaze.

Deceit let out a wicked laugh - Filling the empty space with a spine chilling aura.

”Why, does it  _look_ like I’ve come back for forgiveness? I’m surprised  _he_ hasn’t told you anything.  _I help you all!_ ” He cried, throwing a hand behind him, his cape going flying.

The fatherly figure could do nothing but whimper in the background, cowering back in fear.

* * *

” _Leave! You aren’t useful here!”_ Logan stepped forward, almost nose to nose with Deceit, spitting out every word to him. The snake began to hiss.

 _”Leave? Fine! Let us see where that gets you - And don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t!”_ He yelled, before vanishing with a simple wave.

The tension in the air began to subside, filling it with nothing but eerie silence.

 

”Is everyone alright? Virgil?” Roman asked softly, stepping forward to place a comforting hand on the angsty male’s shoulder.

”Yeah, I’m fine— Logan?”

”I am adequate. Patton, how are you feeling?” Logic turned to face Morality, and so did the others. There were tears in his eyes.

 

“You all don’t know— I’m sorry, Deceit should be here, he helps me, and—“

”Patton, what are you saying?”

He looks up, tears rolling down his face, as his mouth pulls into a fake smile. Patton’s tongue begins to spill  ** _the truth_**

” ~~ _ **. . . I fucking hate myself.**_ ****~~”


End file.
